The Runaway Babe
by HaruNatsu
Summary: How if Kanna must goes on a diet in order to look her best on her wedding day? Let's see...


Disclaimers : I don't own Sakura Taisen...

Finally, I've finished my first published fic...actually, I often make some fanfictions, but, honestly, I think all of them were not good enough, so I kept them (and now I'm still keeping them) as my own archives...just something to look and laugh at whenever I'm bored. Hope that you'll enjoy and R&r this story!

  
  


The Runaway Babe   
_a story about a funny red-haired prospective bride_

  


"When will all of you end this boring lesson? I'm tired enough!" cried the red-haired woman impatiently.

"We're so sorry, Kanna, but, we won't end this lesson until you can understand _at least_ how you should say thank you to the guests," answered the black-haired woman distinctly.

"Sakura is _definitely_ right, Kanna," said the brunette woman, " you must remember, your prospective husband is my husband's _cousin_. The man who you'll get married with is a noble. You won't disgrace him and yourself, will you?"

"Both of you can't understand how I feel!" shouted the prospective bride desperately , " you don't even let me to eat anything! How could I bear with this situation? No food, no rest, no going out, no..."

"Stop it, Kanna!" shouted the blonde woman, who had just comeback from the restroom, " my morning sickness will get worse if you keep shouting like that!"

"Now, three of you!" yelled the red-haired angrily.

***

"You heard that? Kanna is getting mad again," noticed Kouran as she made a new word on the scrabble-board in front of her.

"Being a bride should be not as difficult as that," said Orihime. She placed another letters on the board, tried not to laugh, when Iris laughed softly and Reni smiled slightly.

There was the words 'bride', 'flower', 'gown', 'ceremony', 'celebration', and others on the tiny scrabble-board. "The board is full already," whispered Iris, " but, Oniichan haven't comeback yet. Are the twins..." 

A baby's crying cut that question. "He still can't manage the girl one," muttered Reni.

"I'm not wondering about that. She's such a naughty baby," murmured Orihime. "But, she's so sweet," the half-Italian added.

"But, I'm still wondering about her appearance. How can Oniichan and Sakura-oneechan have a brunette baby with round green eyes?" asked Iris curiously.

"That's the miracle," answered Kouran as she smiled widely.

"Back to Kanna's marriage," remained Orihime, " do all of you think that everything will be alright? Kanna has never been that nervous before. I'm afraid if she'll get sick.".

"Everything is just alright. She is surrounded by three experienced women," answered Reni surely.

***

"Finally...it's lunch time!" yelled Kanna happily.

The _lesson_ had taken all the whole morning, without any breaks, and, finally, it was lunch time. However, Sakura, Sumire, _and_ even Maria still hadn't found the right method to teach their red-haired friend. So, they decided to pause for lunch.

All four of them, contain the young mother, the rich lady, the pregnant woman, and the prospective bride, walked together towards the dining room. The rest of Hanagumi, Kouran, Orihime, Reni, and Iris, had promised that they will do the cooking. Of course, they had also sworn, they would cook some _low-caloried_ food, so they would help Kanna to _reduce_ her weight.

"Welcome, Kanna. Let's enjoy our lunch. There are some vegetables soup, boiled carrot, cucumbers, and some fresh fruits for dessert," greeted Iris, as Kanna entered the dining room. 

"AARGHHH! Vegetables, vegetables, vegetables everywhere! How could I bear?!!!".

***

It was midnight, and everybody had gone to sleep. Everybody, except one person.

"Damn! Why don't you stop yelling, my dearest _stomach_?" asked her, as she tried to ignore her hunger and just sleep.

Our prospective bride, Kirishima Kanna, was still awake. She has reduced five kilograms during that last three months. And, that night, she couldn't bear anymore. Her mind told her, she must eat. _Must eat_. Must eat. **Must eat**.

It was completely quiet inside The Imperial Theatre, when Kanna came out of her room. She stepped slowly, tried not to make any voices, as she walked along the corridor. _"Nobody can stop me now,"_she thought, _"I must get some snacks to eat."_. 

She reached the kitchen without any difficulties. She smiled as she walked towards the fridge, and was about to laugh slightly, when she found out that the fridge was locked.

Then, suddenly, the kitchen became bright.

Kanna turned her head and saw all her friends there, including Oogami and Sakura, Maria and her husband, and also Sumire and her husband. All of them were smiling widely.

"ALL OF YOU WERE DEMONS!!!"

***

Finally, it was Kanna's last night as a single woman.

All the Teigeki girls made her a bachelor party inside the theatre, when Oogami and the other men went to an exclusive nightclub to celebrate Kanna's prospective husband's bachelor party.

The men's party was made lively with liquor ( and we know what _else_ ), when Kanna's party was made lively with a small play about Kanna's history of life and also liquor. All the Teigeki girls, except Maria (who was during her first pregnancy) and Sakura (who was still, ehm...you know what mothers should do for their babies), were heavily drunk. Including our beloved red-haired, who would be married in a few hours, Miss Kirishima Kanna.

***

It was only half past five in the morning on Kanna's wedding day, when everybody heard a loud terrifying cry.

"Why don't they let me to relax?!" moaned Sumire as she sat down on her bed. "Have they forgotten that I was completely...wait...I'm sure that _all_ of us, except Maria and Sakura, were totally drunk. What has..." 

"Have you been awake, Sumire?!!!" shouted a familiar voice.

Sumire's eyes got wider and finally she was fully awake, when she realized who that was. He was her own _husband_. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, HUH?!!! I missed you all night...you're such a cruel man!".

"WHO missed me all night?!!! I'm sure that you were drunk...I have told you more than _one hundred_ times...don't practice your acting early in the morning!!!"

Sumire reached the door as soon as she can, and opened it with one powerful movement. "What in the hell you've just said?" asked her.

Her husband didn't answer. "Listen to me, now, Sumire!" he whispered, "this is actually not the time for arguing. We're not at home. Besides that, I have something important to tell you."

"What is it?" asked Sumire curiously.

"I'll tell you, but, promise me, you won't scream. Sakura's scream was more than enough to wake a sleeping _stone_ up."

"I swear, but, you must tell me right now."

He took a deep breath. "OUR PROSPECTIVE BRIDE HAS RUNAWAY!!!"

"Na...nani...?!!!"

***

Fifteen minutes later, everybody were assambling at the saloon. 

Sakura was still badly shocked and she kept telling the same words. "She broke the big window in her room...Kanna has...has...runaway..."

"This is really bad enough," Oogami said confusedly, " we have searched everywhere in this building, but, nobody could find her. Where is that girl?"

"Maybe she has gone back to Okinawa," guessed Kouran.

"Or she has gone somewhere else just to avoid this marriage," added Orihime.

"Poor Kanna. Maybe she'd just find some painful facts about his prospective husband," said Iris.

Silence filled that room for a while. Then, somebody clicked her fingers. "I know where Kanna actually is," whispered her, " she must be looking for..."

"Some food?" asked the others, together in the same time.

***

_"This is Milchstraß. Have you found our sweet babe already, Soletta?"_

_"This is Soletta. Actually, this is a pity, but, we haven't seen her."_

Reni took a deep breath, then replied, _"keep searching, Soletta. Good luck for both of you."_

"We have been searching for about one and a half hours!" whispered Iris worriedly.

"Just be patient, " said Reni, " I feel that she'll soon be found."

Both of them, the nineteen-years old German and the fifteen-years old French, turned to a small street. "There is a stall over there," said Iris as she pointed a small stall at the end of the small street.

"Let's see," replied Reni.

They headed for the stall, and found that it was a noodle-stall.

Reni entered the stall, and was ready to ask the noodle-seller, when she saw a red-haired woman in the corner.

"Kanna!" she yelled happily.

The red-haired raised her head. "Reni!" cried her frightenedly.

Reni looked carrefully at Kanna, and found that she had eaten about twenty-bowls of noodles. _"Boy,"_ she thought, _"there will be a new trouble when she must wear that tight wedding dress..."_

***

Twenty minutes later, Sakura, Sumire, Maria, Kouran, Orihime, Reni, and Iris were ready to dress the bride.

"We're so sorry, Kanna," apologized Sakura, representing her friends, " we should have realized how you feel...Sorry for being so cruel to you."

The bride laughed, instead of being angry. "That's nothing," she said cheerfully, " at least, my beloved won't see me like a fat gorilla."

Everybody laughed too, and they were glad, the red-haired was still their Kanna.

***

The wedding ceremony was held successfully, and everybody were having a great time on the celebration.

Some young men were trying to get Orihime's attention, when anothers followed Kouran everywhere, and the others were trying to talk with Reni and Iris. Sumire danced with her husband, when Maria and Sakura were busy with some conversations about babies and children, and Oogami, with Maria's husband's help, took care of the eight-months old twins, Taro and Tanpopo.

Kanna's husband, who was even taller and bigger than his wife, smiled as he looked carefully on his bride. _"Finally,"_ he thought, _" I can stop worrying...I'm sure that I can lift her to our bedroom..."_

**The end**

Author's notes :

I've tried my best to write this fanfic, but, I know, I'm still a begginer...Sorry if I have made some mistakes...

I decided to write this fanfiction after I had successfully reduced my weight, and felt that reducing some weight is not as easy as people think. And, suddenly, I imagined how if Kanna must reduce her weight.

Special thanks to everyone who have read my fanfiction...I promise I'll improve my writing skill.


End file.
